Sunrise Sunset
by Kelly Min
Summary: UNFINISHED. There's a new girl in Retroville... and there's love in the air. Someone's pissed, and Carlito and Ultralord have the upper-hand! :P


"Sunrise, Sunset"

Author:  Kelly Min

[ kmoule@poetic.com ]

Disclaimer:  The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius do not belong to me.  The only people that do are my own creation.  In which case, only if they've never been mentioned in the show.  

Author's Note:  Llamas and Ultralord!  Leapin' leptons, Ultralord… this looks like a job for UltraSheen!  ~shakes head~  There's definitely some things wrong with both boys.  Um, this is my first attempt at a Jimmy Neutron fic, and I'll warn you, it'll be loose in all those "technical" and "scientific" terms.  I'm no genius myself… so, heh… ^^;;  well, anyway… let me know what you think of it.

"James Neutron, please report to the Principal's Office immediately."  The drone of the Secretary's voice came over the loud-speaker.  "Whoa, whoa, whoa… did I hear right?  Nerd-tron's going to the… Office?"  Cindy grinned in that all too familiar way.  Instantly, Sheen was out of his seat, clinging to Jimmy's leg.  "I'll never forget you, brave soldier!"  He would sob.  "Your life will not be forgotten."  Jimmy rolled his eyes, shaking his head.  

"Don't blow this out of proportion, Sheen.  As you usually tend to do."  Jimmy commented as Carl waddled into view.  "But Jimmy, going to the Office is like… me without any Llama love in my heart."  Dramatic sigh as Carl hung his head.  He would then plop back into his chair.  "Guys, guys… you're making a mountain out of a molehill!"  Jimmy responded, yanking Sheen off his leg and heading out the door.

"Dead man walkin'." Libby said as the door closed.  Blinking, he gasped as he saw a line of mourners down either side of the hallway.  "Poor Jimmy, we knew him well."  They all said in unison.  "Oh for the love of…"  Jimmy shook his head and just made his way down the hall.  Approaching the Office door, he hesitated slightly, before opening it and walking in.

"Ah, Mr. Neutron, so glad you could join us."  The Principal said as he entered.  "So you don't panic, you are not here for disciplinary actions."  He added.  "The thought never crossed my mind."  He chuckled, and looked around.  "Autumn, Autumn!  Please come here."  Out of the Principal's Office came a girl around his age, with auburn hair and emerald eyes.  She was wearing a black skirt and dark green top.  On her feet were sandals.  

"Jimmy, this is Autumn Sunbreeze.  She's new in Retroville, she's just moved in.  Since you're the most boring and intelligent boy here, I thought you wouldn't mind taking her back to your classroom."  The Principal smiled, as did Autumn.  "It's nice to meet you, Autumn."  Jimmy extended his hand and they shook hands.

"It's an honor, Autumn.  Follow me."  Autumn followed as they both exited the Office.  "Welcome to Retroville, it's an interesting choice in a place to live."  Jimmy was being as kind as he could be.  A good populous of the town was a bit on the "odd" side.  Jimmy aside.  "I didn't have much of a choice, my father was transferred here."  She replied, he nodded.

"Well, here's Ms. Fowl's class."  Jimmy pointed out as he opened the door.  He let Autumn walk in before he did.  Shutting the door behind him.  "Ms. Fowl?"  Who turned from the lesson she was giving, to take the paper from the new girl's hand.  "Oh!  Well, isn't this delightful!  Class, we have a new student.  Please give a warm welcome to Miss Autumn Sunbreeze."  And the class responded in unison… "Hi Autumn."  

"Autumn Sunbreeze?"  Sheen quipped.  "What kind of name is that?  Are you like some sort of hippie?"  Sheen eyed her as she took an empty seat near Jimmy.  "Yes."  She said plainly, she was one across from Cindy and two across from Libby.  "Oh."  Sheen nodded and sat back down.  Carl giggled and waved.  "¯Hi Autumn. ¯My name is Carl.  And I like Llamas."  Autumn smiled.  "That's nice."  

"Finally!  A girl with some style and class!"  Libby exclaimed.  "Not like these other losers around here.  With the exception of me and Cindy of course."  Libby grinned.  "Why thank you Libby… hi, I'm Cindy and this is Libby.  I love your outfit, where'd you get it?"  Cindy waited on an answer.  "My mother made it for me, although I designed it."  "You _design_ your own clothes?"  Cindy gasped.  "Oh yes, it's very simple."  "Wow, that is _so_ cool."  Libby nodded in agreement.

Nick would be absent-mindedly combing his hair in the back of the class.  "He is **so** cute…"  Autumn would breathe, Cindy leaned over to agree.  "Yeah, Nick's cute… but he's not exactly, the… brightest bulb in the pack."  Cindy and Libby giggled.  "Nick?  I thought he said his name was 'Jimmy'…"  Cindy and Libby were both taken aback by that statement.

"You…mean…Neutron?"  Cindy eyed Jimmy, who was taking notes on the lesson.  Autumn would sigh and nod.  "Oh yes… he is _so_ gnarly."  She smiled and went back to her notes as well.  Cindy now seemed to develop a twitch.  Libby looked concerned.  Soon enough, the day was out.  

"She thinks Neutron is cute?!"  Cindy still couldn't believe it.  "Quiet, or else someone might mistake that for jealousy!"  Libby covered her mouth as they hurried on.  Autumn walked out of the school, looking around.  Suddenly, she spotted Carl and Sheen.  "¯ He's ultra-speedy and ultra-snazzy, he's so not gay with his leather jazzy – Ultralord, Ultralord! ¯"  She gasped.

"¯ Carlito the Llama boy, he's so chipper, he's so coy – he's the sidekick of Ultralord in a minuto, he'll rescue damsels in distress – 'cause he's the coolest – Carlito the Llama boy! ¯"  Carl sang, giggling.  "For the last time, Carl, Llama-head would NOT be Ultralord's sidekick!"  Sheen argued.  

"Sheen's right."  Autumn would interrupt.  "Ultralord needs a sidekick that's so near to his Ultra-coolness it'd be scary."  Sheen chuckled.  "Yeah, what **she** said."  She then produced a similar-looking action figure.  Only this one was clearly female.  "¯ Locks of black and eyes of blue, she'll always be to Ultralord true, it's UltraLady, UltraLady – she fights with iron fists and keeps her wits – she's UltraLady, UltraLady! ¯"  

Sheen laughed.  "Woohoo!  All right Ultralady!"  Sheen pumped his fist.  "Jimmy!"  Sheen ran over to him.  "Jimmy, Autumn is **SO** cool."  Jimmy blinked, looking to Autumn, who smiled shyly.  "Oh… hi Jimmy."  Autumn would wave and giggle.  Then she'd walk off.  "Catch you on the flip-side, Carlito and UltraLord!"  She'd wave to them both.

"She's so much neater than the other girls…"  Sheen fluttered his lashes (which I'm sure many of you could easily envision).  "Yeah, and… and she's _really_ cute."  Carl added.  Jimmy let out another sigh.  "I can't believe I… am saying this… but…"  

A sigh from all three.  "I think I'm in love…"


End file.
